If it kills me
by blopblop1
Summary: Quadrilogie autour de Nicky Larson [Ryô Saeba], Laura Marconi [Kaori Makimura], leur relation et leur univers. Coups de feu et maillets 100t inclus.
1. Chapter 1 - Smooth criminal

**1\. Smooth criminal **

.

.

.

_\- Trouvez-moi son point faible, dit la voix dans le téléphone. _

_\- Vous plaisantez ? fit l'homme à l'autre bout, en haussant les épaules. Tout le monde sait que Nicky Larson ne peut pas résister aux femmes. N'importe laquelle fera l'affaire… _

_\- _Non_, il y en a forcément une qui occupe une place spéciale pour lui. Trouvez-la. _

.

.  
.

\- NICKYYYYYYYY !

_Gloups_. Quand la voix de Laura dépassait les 110 décibels, l'intéressé savait qu'il valait mieux s'éclipser par la fenêtre et revenir une heure plus tard avec une gueule bien innocente, et si possible, les courses qu'il ne faisait jamais.

Il n'avait pas tourné la poignée de la fenêtre qu'un pied s'abattait déjà sur son épaule.

\- Dans. Tes. _Rêves_. Tu peux m'expliquer ça ?

Il regarda le panier de linge que Laura lui mettait sous le nez. Tout était rose.

Il repéra quelques sous-vêtements féminins qui manquaient à sa collection, mais se rappela immédiatement après que _rien_ de ce qui appartenait à Laura ne pouvait constituer un objet suffisamment sexy pour atterrir dans son Armoire de l'Amour (aussi connue sous le nom d'« Armoire de l'Infâmie » dans le vocabulaire de Laura).

\- Heu… J'ai mis des vêtements à laver ?

Le deal était que Laura faisait le plus gros des lessives, mais qu'elle ne touchait ni à ses draps ni à ses caleçons (ou alors, avec des gants et une de ces combinaisons utilisées sur les terrains radioactifs).

\- _Mais encore_ ?

Il haussa les épaules de cette façon gamine qu'il avait de signifier à son interlocuteur qu'il se fichait de ce qu'il/elle disait (surtout quand ledit interlocuteur se trouvait être une Laura avec une batte de baseball à la main).

\- Ça a l'air… propre ?

\- Et tu te prétends détective ?

Nicky fit mine de réfléchir (pour la forme) et bondit bientôt sur son siège, sûr d'avoir compris.

\- Tu ne portes jamais de rose ! J'ai bon ?

\- Con-clu-sion ? maugréa Laura entre ses dents.

Il reporta son attention sur la panière à linge, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Tu as décidé d'être plus féminine ?

Il n'évita la masse de 100 tonnes que d'un cheveu, et réprima l'envie de lui tirer la langue en voyant son expression meurtrière.

\- C'était une machine de _blanc_ !

Le parquet vola en éclat là où il s'était trouvé deux secondes plus tôt.

C'est qu'elle commençait à devenir rapide...

\- Toi et tes pu**** de T-Shirts rouges !

Nicky haussa à nouveau les épaules (et évita un nouvel assaut lauraesque).

\- J'aime le rouge.

Les cheveux grenat de Laura étaient ébouriffés comme la crête d'un coq en colère.

\- Tu. Fais. Chier.

\- C'est en parlant comme un charretier que tu comptes te trouver un mec ?

\- Raaaaaaaaaaah ! vint le cri de guerre.

Le maillet de 1000 s'écrasa avec un _BAM_ qui fit sursauter tout l'immeuble.

.

.

.  
.

Nicky (qui l'avait bien cherché) et la porte coulissante (qui, elle, n'avait rien demandé) avaient pris cher, et se regardaient comme deux âmes infortunées logées à la même enseigne. Le règne de Laura Marconi était sanglant et tyrannique. Mais il n'avait ni l'intelligence, ni l'envie de s'y soustraire. Il était vraiment maso…

Profitons de l'absence de la reine pour paresser.

Il aperçut le courrier sur la table basse du salon. Bonne pêche, pensa-t-il.

Une enveloppe en papier kraft, trois factures et – yeeees ! - le dernier numéro du magazine de charme auquel il était abonné. Laura avait visiblement fait une entorse à son règlement. Elle refusait normalement de les sortir de leur boîte à lettres commune depuis qu'elle avait choqué la petite vieille du 4ème, une fois où elle n'avait pas fait attention à cacher la une de _Boobs Academy_.

Il laissa les factures sur le bureau de Laura et ouvrit l'enveloppe kraft à son nom. Il en lâcha son _XXXHolicMag. _

C'étaient cinq photos agrandies de Laura.

Avec une cible rouge tracée sur sa tête.

.

.

.  
Hélène Lamberti avait passé une bien étrange matinée.

Laura Marconi était venue la trouver à la première heure, dans son bureau, avec des photos de Nicky sur laquelle étaient dessinées des cibles. Elle lui avait demandé de relever les caméras de surveillance de l'immeuble en face du leur, dans l'espoir que le coursier qui avait déposé l'enveloppe ait un logo sur sa veste ou sa casquette, ou un autre signe distinctif, qui lui permette de remonter à la société de coursier et à l'émetteur de la lettre.

Et à 11h30, c'était Nicky qui l'avait appelée pour qu'elle jette un œil au même type de photos (mais avec la tête de Laura) sur sa pause déjeuner. Les enveloppes et le papier photo étaient différents, elle l'aurait juré, mais les flics apprenaient à ne pas croire aux coïncidences. Faire une exception l'aurait grandement agacée.

Hélène savait que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on menaçait Laura pour forcer Nicky à sortir d'une cachette ou à commettre une erreur. Des photos comme celles-là, il lui en avait amené déjà cinq ou six fois, et avait réglé l'affaire seul, sans que Laura n'en sache jamais rien. Mais maintenant, la pègre semblait s'être passé le mot sur le point faible de Nicky.

Sauf que cette fois-ci, il semblait plus inquiet que d'habitude. Il n'avait aucune piste sur l'émetteur, et plus assez d'ennemis pour que la rancune vienne de leur côté.

Hélène savait qu'à présent, ces deux-là allaient tenter de se protéger l'un l'autre. Un étrange cadeau de St-Valentin, en somme ?

_Mouais_… se dit Hélène, en voyant Nicky regarder sous la jupe d'une troisième serveuse. _Même Cupidon n'était pas si tordu. _

\- Tu m'aideras ?

\- Bien sûr.

Nicky savait qu'elle acceptait plus par égard pour la mémoire de Toni que pour lui, mais ça le satisfaisait. Laura et sa sécurité étaient la priorité.

.

.

.  
.

Nicky tendit l'oreille. Deux paires de pas résonnaient dans le couloir dehors. Ceux de Laura, et ceux d'un inconnu suffisamment familier pour qu'elle lui fasse la conversation. La clé tourna dans la serrure.

Laura fit entrer un homme qui puait le flic en civil à dix bornes. Il avait une trace de chaussure incrustée sur la joie droite.

_Désolé, vieux_, pensa Nicky, plutôt content de ne pas être le punching-ball exclusif de sa colocataire.

_\- _C'est lui le responsable… s'exclama Laura en le voyant._ Tu m'as fait suivre ?_

Il adorait quand elle s'énervait.

\- Oui.

Enfin, il avait demandé à Hélène de lui trouver un garde du corps d'appoint pour elle, donc il supposait que c'était lui.

La franchise de Nicky arrêta Laura tout net.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que tu es en danger.

\- Développe, s'il te plaît.

Quand il lui eut parlé des photos, elle redescendit d'un cran.

Nicky appela un taxi pour l'homme qu'Hélène avait mis en filature sur Laura, et fit du café.

\- Et tu n'as vraiment aucune idée de qui est derrière tout ça ?

Nicky secoua la tête. Il n'aimait pas n'avoir aucune piste. Et aucun indice.

Laura pensa aux photos qu'elle avait reçues et se mordit la lettre. Hélène ne l'avait pas encouragée à en parler à Nicky.

\- Il manque des choses ? dit-il en désignant le frigo comme si rien dans leur dernière conversation ne pouvait altérer leur quotidien.

\- Du coton et des yaourts.

Nicky hocha la tête et se leva du canapé en soupirant. Il attrapa un sac de course et la liste sur le frigo.

\- Fais attention à toi, d'accord ?

Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux en passant, mais elle lui trouva un air trop pensif et inquiet pour s'en offusquer.

\- Toi aussi.

Il hocha vaguement la tête et sortit.

.

.

C'était indéniable. Le talon d'Achille, c'est elle. Celle qu'on avait pensé la plus insignifiante, la moins à même de faire tomber Nicky Larson.

Le ripou décrocha son talkie-walkie.

\- La fille Marconi m'a repéré, mais j'ai la confirmation que Larson était inquiet.

Il pouvait presqu'entendre le sourire satisfait à l'autre bout de la ligne.

\- Suivez Larson.

\- Bien reçu.

Il attrapa ses jumelles et fixa la porte de l'immeuble où habitaient Larson et Marconi Junior. Celle-ci s'ouvrit bientôt sur la stature en triangle inversé du tireur d'élite le plus détesté de la pègre.

_Il est temps de payer, Larson_… pensa le policier avec un sourire.

Nicky Larson laissait des gardes du corps de l'autre camp assommés partout où il passait, mais il ne cherchait jamais à savoir ce qu'ils faisaient en se réveillant. Et certains montaient en grade. Et grimper la hiérarchie des mafias de Tokyo ne leur faisait pas oublier qui avait fait tomber le Parrain précédent…

L'homme fouilla dans sa boîte à gants pour trouver des bonbons.

_Bam_.

Tout l'habitacle de la voiture fut secoué.

Une main s'était abattue sur le toit de la voiture.

Une figure aux sourcils froncés le fixait, un sac de course dont dépassaient des poireaux sous le bras. C'était toujours moins dangereux qu'un holster.

Le ripou fit instinctivement un geste vers le pistolet rangé dans sa portière.

\- Je ne ferais pas ça si j'étais vous.

Nicky Larson attrapa sa cravate à travers la vitre ouverte et tira jusqu'à ce que leurs visages se touchent presque.

\- Pour qui tu travailles ?

\- Personne.

Nicky serra le nœud de cravate.

\- Je répète : pour qui tu travailles ?

.

.

.

\- _Allo_ ? Oh, salut Myriam…

\- Tu as une petite voix…

Si Laura disait qu'elle était inquiète pour Nicky, Myriam se moquerait d'elle. Autant parler de ce qu'elle exprimait le plus quand il s'agissait de lui…

\- J'en ai maaaaarre.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a _encore_ fait ?

\- Teint ma garde-robe en rose. Un pur sabotage… soupira Laura. Il est irrécupérable…

\- Si tu le pensais vraiment, tu arrêterais de t'intéresser à son cas…

Elle avait raison, bien sûr.

\- Je sais très bien ce que tu sous-entends, et non c'est _non_ !

Comment les gens pouvaient-ils autant se méprendre sur sa relation avec Nicky ?

\- On se retrouve en fin d'après-midi au centre commercial ?

\- _Deal_.

Quand elle eut raccroché, Laura jeta un coup d'œil inquiet à la pendule. Ça faisait une heure que Nicky était parti. Il avait pu décider de draguer une caissière, mais elle avait tendance à penser à pire depuis qu'elle avait reçu les photos.

Au moment où elle envisageait sérieusement de partir à sa recherche, elle entendit ses pas dans l'escalier. Il avait un œil au beurre noir et les poireaux dans son sac avaient pris cher, mais il était debout.

\- Tu aurais dû voir l'autre, commenta-t-il laconiquement avant de ranger les courses dans le frigo.

Il prit un sachet de petits pois surgelés et le plaqua sur sa pommette.

\- Je vais dans le centre voir Myriam, cet après-midi.

\- Tu verras gaffe, ok ?

Elle hocha la tête, un peu étonnée qu'il n'insiste pas plus.

Nicky nota mentalement de placer un pisteur dans son sac avant qu'elle ne s'en aille.

\- Tu as aussi rendez-vous dans un quart d'heure avec une nouvelle cliente.

\- Ah ?

La mine réjouie de Nicky la fit soupirer. C'était tout juste s'il ne se frottait pas les mains. Ou autre chose.

\- Elle est jolie ?

\- J'ai pas demandé.

\- Mais c'est importaaaant ! Rappelle-moi pourquoi c'est toi qui t'occupes des relations clients ? bougonna-t-il.

Nicky marchait à la carotte et au bâton… La photo de la cliente pour carotte, et Laura pour bâton.

\- Mis à part le fait que tu as l'intention de sauter tout ce qui bouge, le tact n'est pas _vraiment_ ton fort.

\- N'importe quoi. Je peux être très délicat quand je veux.

Laura leva un sourcil.

\- Tu m'as annoncé la mort de mon frère en trois mots, avec un flingue et une mallette de cash dans chaque main, et même pas un bout de gâteau d'anniversaire pour faire passer la pilule.

\- Circonstances spéciales.

\- Preuve _irréfutable_ que tu ne devrais pas t'occuper des relations-clients.

\- Okay. Elle s'appelle comment cette nouvelle cliente ?

\- Véronique...

Les yeux de Nicky se mirent à briller comme si on lui avait annoncé une mission au Crazy Horse. Il devait vraiment être en manque… pensa Laura.

\- _Véroniiiiiique_ ? Comme dans « Véronique, niq… »

**BAF**.

\- … Aïeuh.

\- _Je disais donc_ : Véronique Pasquier. Elle dirige une association de soutien aux femmes agressées. Elle m'a signalé une recrudescence d'attaques dans le secteur de Shinjuku, et elle veut t'engager pour repérer qui prend des femmes pour cibles. Et en prime, tu devras servir de garde-corps à deux membres de l'association jusqu'au procès où elles témoigneront, dimanche prochain.

\- Tu me livres trois femmes sur un plateau d'argent ? Où est le piège ?

\- Un pas de travers et elles te colleront un procès pour harcèlement _amplement_ mérité…

\- M'enfin. Je suis l'innocence incarnée…

Laura n'en aurait pas dit autant, mais de fait, Nicky pouvait être lourd, mais il était frontal, et Laura savait qu'il méprisait les hommes qui profitent des femmes malhonnêtement ou contre leur volonté.

\- « Innocent » ? _Ben voyons_… tu sais le nombre de coups de fil que je reçois des habitantes de l'immeuble d'en face parce qu'elles sont persuadées qu'un homme les observe avec des jumelles ? Et je ne parle pas de toutes les fois où Hélène m'appelle parce qu'on lui a signalé un satyre dans les bains publics dont la description correspond – _comme par hasard_ – à la tienne...

\- Y a beaucoup d'autres beaux bruns baraqués dans le quartier…

Le glouglou de la cafetière lui évita de devoir répondre.

On frappa à la porte au même moment.

Laura regarda Nicky retrousser ses manches pour exposer ses biceps, et se passer une main dans les cheveux. Quel poseur, celui-là…

\- Bonjour ! fit une voix de femme. Je suis bien chez City Hunter ?

\- Agent Larson pour vous servir…

\- _Et_ Agent Marconi, se présenta Laura en le poussant du passage. C'est avec moi que vous avez échangé des messages.

\- Oh ! fit Véronique d'un air ravi. Vous êtes comme Batman et Robin !

Elle avait à l'évidence été trompée par les cheveux courts de Laura.

Nicky éclata de rire.

\- Sauf qu'elle, c'est une fille – enfin, il paraît, dit-il en désignant sa partenaire du doigt.

_BAF_.

\- Parce que tu crois que tu ressembles à Batman ? Lui, il sort pas avec une Mini rouge pour filer incognito les méchants…

\- Gnagnagna…

Véronique sembla comprendre quelque chose.

\- Vous êtes ensemble depuis longtemps ? demanda-t-elle aimablement.

Deux grimaces écœurées parfaitement synchrones lui répondirent.

\- On peut en revenir à la question du paiement ? 200€ par jour jusqu'à avoir démasqué le coupable me paraît bien.

Véronique sortit son chéquier sans même broncher. Une personne moins honnête que Laura aurait sans doute prétexté des services supplémentaires pour ajouter quelques zéros de plus.

\- En quoi consistent vos prérogatives ? demanda-t-elle à Laura.

\- C'est ma chèèèère secrétaire ! fit Nicky.

\- Je suis pas ta secrétaire, je suis ta _partenaire_ ! grommela-t-elle entre ses dents.

\- Regardons les choses en face, dit-il sur le même ton. Tu fais la paperasse, tu t'occupes des relations-client et c'est moi qui tire les coups de feu… _donc_ tu es mon assistante personnelle !

Laura planta son regard dans les yeux de Véronique :

\- Je suis la garde-du-corps de vos deux collègues.

Véronique sembla comparer d'un regard les carrures des deux agents de City Hunter.

\- Je croyais que…

\- Disons que Nicky et moi n'avons pas la même définition de garde du _corps_. Je protège vos collègues de lui, et lui, il les protège de tous les autres. Vous allez vite comprendre que c'est un travail à plein temps.

\- Heu… d'accord.

\- Donc, on récapitule. Nous enquêtons dès aujourd'hui sur ces attaques, et nous faisons un deuxième contrat de garde du corps pour vendredi, samedi et dimanche, c'est exact ?

.  
.

\- Ça va être du gâteau, conclut Nicky quand Véronique Pasquier fut partie.

Intérieurement, il s'en réjouissait. Ça lui laissait plus de temps pour enquêter sur la personne qui ciblait Laura.

\- Bien. Parce que je te rappelle que sans cet argent, tu ne pourras pas renouveler ton abonnement aux chaînes câblées…

Nicky sembla tout affolé.

\- Tout mais pas ça !

.

.  
.

Myriam l'attendait dans un café de Roppongi Hills.

\- Vous travaillez sur quoi en ce moment ?

\- Une protection de témoin et la recherche d'agresseurs dans une zone qu'on connait. C'est l'affaire de deux-trois jours. La routine.

Laura supposait que retrouver un groupe de pervers serait facile pour le Pervers-en-chef qui lui tenait lieu de colocataire.

\- Tu sais que la Saint-Valentin approche ?

\- Et ?

Myriam sourit.

\- Comment ça « et » ?

\- Qu'est-ce que t'attends pour dire à Nicky que tu l'apprécies ?

\- Que ce soit vrai, répliqua-t-elle du tac au tac.

\- A d'autres…

\- Myriam, les seuls mots qui peuvent décrire notre relation, c'est friendzone ou coloc'zone, ou même « bon sens », parce que chez les tireurs d'élite, les policiers et tous les métiers où l'espérance de vie est basse, les gens ne se mettent _pas_ en couple.

Myriam soupira. Elle abandonnait – pour cette fois.

\- Et il n'y a vraiment aucun autre garçon… ?

Pour une fois, Laura ne dit pas immédiatement non. Ça mit la puce à l'oreille de Myriam.

\- Il y a un un agent de la gare de Shinjuku… Il m'appelle quand il y a un nouveau message sur le tableau pour m'éviter de me déplacer. Il est jeune, gentil et il s'appelle Fred.

\- Et ?

\- Et j'ai rendez-vous avec lui lundi soir.

Myriam poussa un de ces cris suraigus qui ne donnait vraiment pas envie à Laura de devenir une de ces filles qu'affectionnaient Nicky.

\- Alors je t'offre un relooking !

Laura grogna pendant une demi-heure, mais on n'échappait pas longtemps à une idée fixe de son amie. Ne restait qu'à négocier les conditions de sa prise d'otage.

\- On ne peut pas tout changer, question pratique ! J'ai besoin de pantalons et de bonnes chaussures pour courir.

\- On pourrait juste féminiser un peu ton style ?

Laura ressortit de la cabine habillée en treillis coloré, et avec des rangers à fleurs.

\- Non, tu as raison, ça ne marche pas vraiment. Voyons voir…

.

.  
.

\- Admire ! Finie la coupe mulet !

Le « pas trop tôt » qu'il brûlait de dire une seconde plus tôt se coinça quelque part dans sa gorge quand il vit la coupe à la garçonne de Laura. Nicky redécouvrait l'obsession typiquement japonaise pour les nuques.

\- Ça te va bien, commenta-t-il sobrement avant de revenir à son bol de Chocapic (car oui, tant pis pour la légende, Nicky Larson prenait des goûters dignes d'un enfant de 8 ans).

Une seconde passa… toujours pas de sarcasme. Laura en resta comme deux ronds de flanc.

\- C'était un _compliment_ ?

\- T'y habitues pas…

Elle sourit tout de même… jusqu'à atteindre la porte de sa chambre.

\- NICKY.

\- Mmmmh ?

Laura se pinça l'arête du nez.

\- Pourquoi il y a des trous dans ma fenêtre ?

\- Sniper installé en face, dit-il entre deux bouchées de céréales. Je l'ai fait « partir ».

\- _Je reformule ma question_ : qu'est-ce que tu foutais dans ma chambre pour y attirer les tirs d'un sniper ?

Nicky mâchonna une nouvelle bouchée de céréales pour se laisser le temps de répondre. Laura n'avait pas à savoir que c'était elle qui était visée.

\- Tu savais qu'une coloc de filles vient de s'installer en face ? Troisième étage.

Laura nota mentalement de leur faire passer le mot que les rideaux _bien_ fermés dans la salle de bain, c'était pas mal.

Quand elle ne connaissait encore Nicky que par ce qu'en disait son frère, elle avait cru qu'il exagérait pour éloigner sa petite sœur d'un homme plus âgé. Mais non. Nicky était bel et bien le plus gros pervers de sa génération.

\- Obsédé.

\- Tomboy.

\- Pervers.

\- Casse-bonbons.

\- T'as pas mieux ?

\- Le reste ne serait pas très élégant.

\- T'as une réputation à conserver ?

\- Auprès de la gente féminine, oui.

Laura grmmmmgrrrrra et claqua la porte de sa chambre derrière elle.

Les impacts sur la fenêtre laissaient passer des courants d'air, mais c'était surtout les trous faits dans la porte de son armoire qui l'inquiétaient.

\- Tu me dois une nouvelle robe de soirée !

\- Je croyais qu'il y avait que les femmes qui en portaient ?

Laura attrapa sa masse de 1000.

Le bol de Chocapic fut malheureusement un dommage collatéral.

.

.

.

Nicky ouvrit la porte. Et découvrit un homme à l'air timide, environ vingt-cinq ans, et sur son trente-et-un.

\- Bonjour ?

\- Heu… J'ai rendez-vous.

\- Ah non, y a erreur, ici on ne prend que des clientes. Jeunes et jolies de préférence.

\- Heu… Mais j'ai rendez-vous avec Laura Marconi… C'est peut-être la mauvaise adresse…

\- Vous voulez dire avec _elle_ ? fit-il avec une grimace dégoûtée, en désignant sa colocataire du doigt.

\- Les vrais hommes, eux, savent m'apprécier, répliqua Laura en lui filant un coup de coude pour pouvoir accéder au seuil de la porte. Salut Fred !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends ?

\- Que _tu_ mets un point d'honneur à dire que je suis un laideron, mais que ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde.

Fred eut l'air de confirmer, mais vu le regard glacial que lui lançait le tas de muscles avec qui vivait son rencard du soir, il s'abstint.

\- Permission de minuit, d'accord ? grogna Nicky en roulant des mécaniques.

Toni lui avait demandé de veiller sur sa sœur, et il comptait bien interpréter cette promesse de la façon la plus agaçante qui soit pour Laura.

Celle-ci leva un sourcil méprisant.

\- Tu m'as pris pour ta petite-sœur, ou quoi ?

Nicky l'ignora et planta son regard noir dans celui de Fred.

\- _Compris _! dit ce dernier d'un air un peu paniqué. Elle sera de retour à minuit moins cinq !

Laura, clairement écœurée par leur petit manège, attrapa Fred par la manche.

\- Ne nous attends pas… cria-t-elle par-dessus son épaule.

A minuit moins cinq, Fred la déposa en bas de l'immeuble, pour le grand déplaisir de Laura. Elle savait qu'il ne rappellerait pas.

Elle mit donc un point d'honneur à dépasser le couvre-feu imposé par Nicky, et s'assit sur les marches de l'immeuble pour réfléchir à la vie de célibataire endurcie à laquelle le préparait Nicky, à force de ficher la frousse à ses rares prétendants.

Elle monta à minuit trente en faisant un maximum de bruit. Elle claqua la porte d'entrée, alluma la lumière et se retint uniquement de mettre de la musique par égard pour les voisins.

\- T'es fier de toi ? dit-elle à la porte de chambre de Nicky.

Elle l'entendit rigoler et attrapa un magazine qu'il n'avait pas encore déballé avant de le lancer sur sa porte.

\- Laura ou la douceur incarnée… vint la réponse de l'autre côté de la porte. Il le sait, ton jules, que tu as la grâce d'un éléphant ?

\- Je te déteeeeeeste !

Dans sa chambre, Nicky souriait, satisfait. Bien sûr qu'elle ne le détestait pas.

.

.

.

Véronique Pasquier avait rappelé. Une nouvelle femme de son association avait été attaquée lors de son footing, et ce détail avait fait surgir d'autres témoignages. Alors Laura avait décider de retrouver ce fumier.

Ça expliquait pourquoi elle courait, seule, en pleine nuit, dans le parc impérial de Shinjuku.

Elle tendit l'oreille.

Il y avait indéniablement quelqu'un qui la suivait.

Elle tourna dans une allée à gauche. Les pas la suivirent. Elle ne croyait pas aux coïncidences.

Elle bifurqua rapidement à un endroit mal éclairé et s'accroupit derrière un buisson.

L'homme s'approcha, mais elle était prête. Elle bondit et fit un croque-en-jambe à l'ombre massive devant elle.

Le walkman de l'homme heurta le sol en crachotant les notes de « Sex machine ».

Merde.

C'était le torse de Nicky Larson qu'elle tambourinait avec ses poings (sans grand succès, fut-elle forcée de remarquer).

\- Tu m'as suivie ?!

\- Et toi, tu joues les appâts ? Merde Laura, c'est pas un jeu !

\- Non, c'est notre travail ! Tu viens peut-être de tout faire capoter !

Un cri s'éleva alors quelque part dans le parc.

Ils s'arrêtèrent immédiatement de parler.

\- A gauche, dit Nicky.

Ils approchèrent suffisamment discrètement pour ne pas être repérés.

\- Ils sont où ?

\- Là-bas !

Elle ne vit que Nicky qui se détachait de l'ombre de l'arbre derrière lequel ils étaient cachés. Ensuite, il y eut deux cris, le bruit d'un corps qui tombe et un bruit… de baffe.

.

Il n'était pas l'autoproclamé étalon de Shinjuku pour rien.

_T'es venu sur mon territoire. Tu as joué, et tu as perdu, _pensa Nicky, pas peu fier, jusqu'à voir la main de la fille qu'il avait sauvée lui arriver dessus.

.

Laura regarda, morte de rire, Nicky revenir vers elle.

\- Elle a pas bien compris que tu voulais l'aider, hein ?

\- Oh, ça va, hein…

Mais son rire résonna dans le parc pendant encore un bon quart d'heure.

.

Quelques mètres plus loin, dans le parc impérial, le grésillement d'un talkie-walkie se fit entendre.

\- Alors ?

\- Marconi Junior était suivie par Larson… On n'a pas pu l'atteindre. Et la police est venue arrêter un homme, donc c'était trop risqué de…

\- _Vous voulez dire que vos trois dernières tentatives ont échoué_ ?

\- Larson anticip…

\- _Taisez-vous._ La patience de mon client n'est pas infinie…

\- Je sais. Je ne vous décevrai pas.

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2 - If it kills me

**2\. If it kills me **

.

.

.

Nicky était en train de rêver d'une super partie de strip-poker avec Hélène Lamberti, quand la voix de Laura s'immisça dans son esprit.

\- « C'est l'hôôôôr… Il est l'hôôôôr … L'hôôôr de se réveiller… mon seignôôôr… »

Nicky lui jeta un coup d'œil de sous son oreiller.

\- Il manque les sous pour que tu sois crédible, grommela-t-il.

\- A toi d'aller en chercher. Il y avait trois messages XYZ sur le tableau, hier.

Nicky marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait à mmmmunweeekenddelibredetempsentempsc'estpastropdemandermmmmmmmm.

Laura était en train de peser le pour et le contre des coups de pied au cul dès le matin, quand Nicky se redressa. Elle piqua un fard.

\- Mais _mets_ un pyjama !

\- T'as qu'à pas rentrer dans ma chambre !

\- J'ai les yeux qui brûûûûlent…

\- Hé ! Les autres femmes ne se sont jamais plaintes de ce qu'il y avait à voir !

\- Tu les aimes aveugles ?

\- Non mais oh ! La moitié de nos clientes ont succombé à mes charmes !

\- Mouais, permets-moi de douter de la qualité de l'échantillon…

\- Plaît-il ?

\- Entre celles qui te croient un envoyé du ciel et celles qui veulent t'épouser alors qu'elles ont même pas fini le lycée, elles en tiennent toutes une sacrée couche…

Nicky ouvrait la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau, visiblement à court de répliques.

\- Mais, mais, mais c'est même pas le sujet ! Sors de ma chambre !

.  
.

.  
.

Nicky tourna les pages du calendrier en buvant son café. On était le 31 mars.

_31 mars. _

Meeeeerde.

Nicky frappa à la porte de Laura et la trouva assise en tailleur, les yeux clos.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je travaille sur moi-même.

\- Tu as décidé de devenir plus féminine ?

Elle serra les dents mais recouvra rapidement un visage impassible.

\- _Non_, j'ai décidé de me mettre au yoga et à la méditation.

\- Pour chercher la femme qui sommeille en toi ?

Laura inspira un grand coup. Inspiration. Expiration.

\- _Non_, dit-elle d'une voix maîtrisée. Pour ne plus te frapper à chaque fois que tu ouvres la bouche.

\- La vie va être ennuyeuse… Fais quand même gaffe, la méditation, ça vaut pas l'aérobic, et depuis les fêtes, tu as toujours des poignées d'amour sur lesquelles tu devrais trav…

Inspiration. _Expiration_.

\- Me teste pas trop quand même, grommela-t-elle entre ses dents. Je suis encore en apprentissage…

Mais bien sûr, Nicky passa les jours suivants à tester ses nouvelles résolutions et son self-control. S'amuser à taquiner Laura, c'était comme jouer à Tik-Tak-Boum. On ne sait jamais quand elle va exploser, et c'est ce qui fait tout le piment du jeu.

\- Je serai dehors toute la journée.

Ça, attira l'attention de Laura.

\- Une mission de routine ou potentiellement dangereuse ?

Son 20ème anniversaire avait indéniablement été le pire, mais si c'était à Nicky qu'il arrivait quelque chose un 31 mars, elle était prête à changer son classement.

\- Je dois surveiller l'ambassadeur russe jusqu'à ce soir 20h. Ça paraît facile.

Elle acquiesça. Puis rouvrit un œil en voyant que Nicky n'était pas parti.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu feras un gâteau au chocolat ? dit-il avec une bouille de gamin.

\- Y a pas de petits fours aux réceptions de l'ambassadeur ?

\- Si, mais toi, tu dois t'entraîner à cuisiner ou tu ne seras jamais bonne à marier...

_Respiiiiiire, Laura, on a dit qu'on ne cassait pas la vaisselle sur la tête de cet imbécile aujourd'hui… _

\- Dégage.

\- Okaaaaayy ! fit-il joyeusement.

Laura supposait que l'ambassadrice avait une jolie femme.

Elle soupira.

Toni lui manquait. Et son anniversaire était irrémédiablement associé à la date de sa mort.

.

.

.

Laura arriva au cimetière peu après midi, un pique-nique sous le bras. Elle allait allumer un bâton d'encens, quand elle vit que la tombe de son frère avait été nettoyée et les fleurs changées.

Elle soupçonnait Nicky d'être passé. L'anniversaire de la mort de son meilleur ami lui mettait un coup chaque année.

Elle conversa avec la tombe un moment, sans voir la voiture noire qui l'observait depuis les hauts du cimetière.

.

.  
.

Laura loucha sur le canon de l'arme qu'on pointait sur elle.

Elle détestait les hommes qui portaient des lunettes de soleil (sauf Mammouth). Elle préférait savoir ce que les gens pensaient.

\- Vous voulez m'engager, _moi_, pour tuer Nicky Larson ?

\- Votre proximité rend les choses faciles. Et d'après nos informations, vous _mourrez_ d'envie de le tuer.

Première nouvelle.

\- J'ai _tout le temps_ envie de le tuer… mais ça ne veut pas dire que j'accepterais un contrat sur lui.

\- Mlle Marconi, beaucoup de personnes veulent la tête de Larson… nous nous adressons à vous uniquement parce que nous vous trouvons sympathique.

Elle leva un sourcil, peu impressionnée.

\- Vous, vous ferez les choses proprement et sans douleur. On ne peut pas en dire autant des autres tireurs d'élite de la capitale – surtout ceux dont les commanditaires ont déjà eu leur petit cul botté par Larson. Nous, on a un certain respect pour les bons professionnels comme lui.

Laura fit semblant d'essuyer une petite larme. Pour un peu, elle les aurait presque pris des pour des gars biens.

\- Vous avez pas bien compris… j'ai dit non.

\- Oh, mais ce n'était pas vraiment une proposition. Plutôt un ordre.

Laura l'avait un peu deviné aux trois armes pointées sur elle.

\- Comment vous comptez me forcer à tuer quelqu'un que je ne veux pas tuer ?

Avec Toni parti, Nicky était la seule personne qu'on puisse utiliser pour faire presser sur elle.

\- Mlle Marconi, il y a une actuellement un de nos agents au café Cat's Eye, dont vous êtes familière, je crois ? Il déclenchera une bombe si Larson n'est pas mort d'ici 24h.

Laura déglutit difficilement. Mammouth, Mirna et sans doute des tas d'innocents s'y trouvaient un soir de semaine.

\- J'ignore où se trouve Nicky Larson en ce moment, mentit-elle.

\- Oh, un jour comme aujourd'hui, il ne rentrera pas trop tard. M'est même avis qu'il passera par le parc pour vous acheter des marrons grillés.

Laura se mordit la lèvre. C'était quelque chose que Nicky aurait fait pour son anniversaire.

\- Nous vous accompagnerons…

.

.

.  
A 20h34, Nicky Larson quittait la station de Shinjuku et prenait la direction du parc.

A 20h44, Laura se plantait au milieu de l'allée précédant le vendeur de marrons, sur l'itinéraire favori de Nicky.

Les hommes lui avaient confié une arme, mais elle avait décliné et réclamé le Colt que Toni lui avait laissé et que les hommes lui avaient pris quand ils l'avaient désarmée.

Et ses idiots avaient accepté.

Nicky parut surprise de la voir.

Un peu triste aussi de voir qu'elle tirait le Colt de sa ceinture pour le pointer sur lui.

C'était l'effet recherché par ces hommes en noir…

Nicky ne fit aucun geste pour se protéger.

Elle visa le cœur, et tira.

5 fois.

.

.  
Nicky ne bougeait plus.

Laura, en revanche tremblait de tous ses membres.

Il était tombé lourdement, comme un arbre dont on coupe la base.

\- Votre promesse ? aboya-t-elle après les hommes dans la voiture.

\- Quittez Cat's Eye, on a eu ce qu'on voulait, dit l'homme dans son talkie-walkie.

\- _Roger_, grésilla l'engin.

La voiture disparut dans un grincement de pneus.

Laura composa le numéro d'une ambulance. Quand elle entendit ses sirènes, elle appela Mammouth pour qu'il trouve et désactive le dispositif explosif.

Nicky respirait doucement. Elle était presque plus inquiète par le bruit qu'avait fait son crâne quand il avait heurté le sol que les impacts de balle dans ses bras et son épaule gauche.

\- Pour une fois que ça sert que tu aies saboté mon arme, murmura-t-elle.

.

.

.  
\- Je vais rentrer… Essayer de trouver les éventuels mouchards que ces hommes ont caché chez nous.

C'était une activité régulière chez City Hunter.

\- C'est bien sage de le laisser au milieu de toutes ces infirmières ?

\- Bah… Elles, elles sont équipées de seringues de tranquillisants.

\- Tu veux commencer à ramener ça aussi ? demanda Hélène en désignant la pluie de lettres parfumées (parfois accompagnées de lingerie) que Nicky avait reçues à l'hôpital.

Laura avait déjà prévu de tout brûler dès qu'il se serait réveillé. Une partie de son armoire pleine à craquer ressemblait déjà à un déstockage de _Victoria's secret_ ou _Wonderbra_, et la règle était que tout ce qui dépassait de l'Armoire de l'Infâmie était brûlé.

\- _Hello, ladies_… vint une voix fatiguée depuis le lit d'hôpital.

Nicky avait ouvert un œil. Laure sentit un gros poids quitter sa poitrine.

\- Y a vraiment qu'un crétin comme toi pour être tireur d'élite et ne jamais porter de gilet pare-balles en kevlar.

\- Je suis content de te revoir aussi… Félicite-moi, parce que si je n'avais pas saigné, ces gars n'y auraient pas cru.

Laura avait les larmes aux yeux.

\- Tu te crois toujours plus malin que les autres, mais un jour…

\- Je _suis_ plus malin qu'eux.

\- Un jour, tu trouveras un malin et demi qui te fera la peau, Nick.

\- Eh bien, on verra à ce moment-là… Si tu t'en vas, oublie pas le sac… c'était pour toi.

Laura attrapa le sac en papier déposé avec les effets de Nicky. Elle fut surprise d'y découvrir une robe de soirée vert émeraude et un bracelet de grenats.

\- Wow.

Nicky prétendit que Mirna avait choisi le cadeau, mais Laura savait qu'il mentait.

\- C'est pour ça que tu as pris la mission chez l'ambassadeur ? Nicky, on pourrait sans doute payer deux mois de loyer avec mon cadeau d'anniversaire…

\- Tu as dit que le dernier sniper avait ruiné tes robes. Et il t'en faut si tu veux qu'on arrête de te prendre pour un homme et attraper un mari.

Elle comprit qu'il voulait l'énerver parce qu'il était gêné.

Hélène prétexta avoir besoin d'un café et les laissa tous les deux.

\- C'était ton anniversaire, il paraît. Désolé si j'ai manqué la fête.

Laura réprima un sourire. L'année précédente, il lui avait aussi fait le coup. Faire semblant de ne s'en être rappelé qu'à cause d'une alarme automatique sur sa messagerie… Lui offrir un cadeau de plaisantin (_Le Guide de la féminité pour les cas désespérés, Trouver un homme à l'approche des trente ans_, etc.). Sa façon à lui de dire qu'elle comptait, même si ce n'était pas au point qu'elle l'aurait aimé.

Laura s'assit à côté de lui et tritura l'extrémité d'un bandage qui n'était pas coincée.

\- Je suis… vraiment désolée. C'était 5 balles qui rataient tes organes vitaux ou une explosion à Cat's Eye.

Nicky comprenait. Se protéger mutuellement était la base de leur relation.

\- J'ai bien compris… Et je suis sûr que tu fantasmes régulièrement de tirer sur moi, mais la prochaine fois que tu as la gâchette qui te dérange, va au stand de tir, d'accord ?

Elle fit un pauvre sourire.

\- Ça va ta tête ?

\- Quand on vit avec Laura Marconi, il faut avoir les cervicales solides, plaisanta-t-il.

Laura sourit et se leva. La lumière du couloir l'éclaira.

\- Je vais rentrer, maintenant que tu es réveillé. Mammouth attend dans le couloir, et peut-être qu'Hélène aussi veut te parler.

Nicky la fixait d'un air étrange.

\- Quoi ?

\- Depuis quand tu portes ma veste ?

Laura retira prestement la veste bleu clair. Elle l'avait enfilée parce qu'elle portait son odeur. Qu'elle sentait chez eux. Et parce que c'était le plus proche qu'elle avait été d'un câlin de Nicky, et elle appréciait.

\- Laura ?

Elle l'ignora. S'il savait le nombre de fois où elle avait enfilé ses blousons quand elle était seule dans l'appartement. Elle flottait dedans, mais ils la rassuraient plus que tous les gilets pare-balles.

\- Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

\- Que tu arrêtes de te mettre en danger.

\- Dit celui qui est sur un lit d'hôpital.

.  
.

Quand Nicky rouvrit les yeux, Mammouth était à son chevet. Comme à son habitude, il alla droit au but, interlocuteur en convalescence ou non.

\- Dépêche-toi de sortir de l'hôpital. Laura a déjà pris deux contrats, et je sais que tu ne veux pas ça.

Nicky soupira.

\- Tu l'as laissé faire ?

\- Depuis quand dire « non » marche avec Laura Marconi ? Je pense qu'elle avait besoin d'argent pour payer les factures de l'hôpital.

Nicky n'avait pas pensé à ça.

\- Le soir de son anniversaire… avant-hier… j'ai eu des informations auprès de l'ambassadeur russe. Tu te souviens des photos que je t'avais apportées ? Celles de Laura ?

Mammouth acquiesça.

\- Dès que je serais sur pieds, je vais disparaître quelques jours pour remontre à l'émetteur de ces photos. Tu peux veiller sur Laura pendant mon absence ?

\- Bien sûr.

Même si les deux hommes n'avaient pas les mêmes problèmes avec les femmes (timidité maladive pour l'un, obsession pathologique pour l'autre), ils se comprenaient quand il s'agissait de protéger celles qu'ils aimaient.

\- Nicky, j'ai appris par un indic qu'il y a un contrat sur ta tête.

\- Pour changer… grimaça-t-il.

\- Un _gros_ contrat.

\- On sait de qui ?

\- Non, mais sois prudent. Les gars qui ont forcé Laura à te faire ça sont des petits joueurs. Les patrons sont ailleurs.

.

.

.

_Comment on peut être encore dans le rouge ?_ réfléchit Laura. _L'hôpital a forcément fait une erreur… _

\- Je ne comprends pas ces frais additionnels, discutait-elle dix minutes plus tard avec une comptable.

\- Oh, « frais additionnels », ça peut couvrir des tas de choses, des repas à emporter aux chaînes de télé câblées…

Laura inspira profondément. Une veine battait à sa tempe.

\- N'en dites pas plus… merci pour votre aide et bonne journée !

Sa voix aimable se transforma en un râle animal dès que le combiné eut rejoint le socle du téléphone.

\- NICKYYYYYYY ! Explique-moi encore ta facture d'hôpital ?!

\- J'avais beaucoup de temps à passer tout seul dans mon lit, protesta-t-il. Pourquoi tu t'énerves, je croyais que tu pratiquais régulièrement la méditation maintenant…

\- Non, les ooooooommms et la détente, c'est visiblement pas pour moi… je pense plutôt m'inscrire au krav-maga...

Ouch. Ça promettait…

.

.

.


	3. Chapter 3 - Recherche badboy

**3\. Recherche badboy désespérément **

.

.  
.

.

.  
Laura se retint d'éclater de rire. Les romans de Janet Evanovitch avaient cet effet-là sur elle.

\- Laura ? fit la voix de Nicky à la porte de sa chambre. T'es debout ?

Elle jeta un œil au réveil. 9h30. Mince. En général, c'était elle qui réveillait le loir dans la chambre d'à côté.

\- Bien sûr.

Elle laissa à regret les aventures de Stephanie Plum, et s'habilla.

\- Je veux un hamster, annonça-t-elle en allumant la cafetière.

Un coup d'œil à la chambre de Nicky lui apprit que les « restos végétariens » avaient dû faire du chiffre la nuit dernière. Elle était toujours surprise qu'il soit d'attaque pour travailler après toutes les nuits blanches qu'il semblait faire.

Elle savait que le fait que son lit n'ait pas été défait n'aurait pas dû la contrarier autant, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver un pincement de jal… de possessivité.

\- Un hamster ? Pour quoi faire ?

Dis comme ça, c'était vrai que l'espérance de vie dudit rongeur risquait d'être raccourcie par sa proximité à un tueur à gages.

\- Défendre la maison quand t'es pas là, dit-elle, acide, en le regardant zipper un de ses sacs de sport.

Elle avait presqu'oublié que Nicky partait à Kyoto pour quelques jours.

\- Tu t'en sortiras toute seule ?

\- Compte sur moi pour faire tourner la boutique et retenir tes fans à la porte…

Nicky mit son sac sur l'épaule et sembla pensif un moment.

\- Tu veux pas plutôt qu'on prenne un chien de garde ?

Elle leva un sourcil. Il avait déjà fait installer une porte blindée complètement au-dessus de leurs moyens la semaine d'avant (il avait prétendu que c'était le seul modèle qui résiste aux nerfs de Laura, mais elle savait que ç'avait à voir avec leur sécurité).

Nicky évita son regard.

Il détestait la laisser seule. Il ne pouvait pas la protéger à distance, et même si Mammouth ferait de son mieux, Nicky ne faisait vraiment confiance qu'à lui-même quand il s'agissait de la protection de Laura.

\- Mammouth t'accompagne ?

\- Non, Il a d'autres chats à fouetter…

Ils réprimèrent un sourire. Mammouth et les chats, une longue histoire d'amour…

\- Fais attention à toi.

\- Pareil.

L'enquête d'Hélène avait montré que le commanditaire des photos de Laura appartenait à un puissant cartel de Kyoto.

Alors Nicky allait éliminer la menace à sa source.

.

.

.

\- Pourquoi tu ne lui donnes pas une chance ? disait Myriam en sirotant une limonade.

Elles n'étaient pas sorties en ville, sur les recommandations de Nicky, et avaient préféré s'affaler sur les fauteuils de l'appartement.

\- Pourquoi _JE _ne lui donne pas une chance ? Il passe son temps à répéter que je ne suis pas son genre !

\- Pour tenter de s'en convaincre lui-même… rit Myriam.

Laura poussa un profond soupir.

\- J'aimerais quelqu'un qui me fasse sentir spéciale, pas quelqu'un dont je sois la conquête numéro 6433…

L'idée qu'il puisse tenir des comptes lui vint alors à l'esprit. Laura écrasa rageusement les glaçons au fond de son verre avec sa cuillère.

\- Le fait que Nicky ne t'ait jamais ouvertement draguée brise son schéma habituel… fit remarquer Myriam. Donc en un sens, il te traite de façon spéciale.

\- Tu sais ce que je veux dire… Nicky a une capacité d'attention pour les femmes proche d'une demi-journée… moins, si elles couchent avec lui plus, si elles lui résistent.

\- Laura…

\- Quoi ?

\- Tous les deux ensemble… on dirait un petit couple qui se dispute.

\- C'est juste qu'il n'a pas eu de petite sœur à taquiner, commenta Laura, butée.

\- Ouais, ben il se rattrape quand même drôlement sur moi… Rappelle-moi depuis combien de temps vous vivez ensemble ?

\- 2 ans.

\- Hum-hum.

\- Quoi « hum-hum » ?

\- Et tu es _sûre_ que tu ne lui fais pas d'effet ?

Laura, qui voyait régulièrement à l'œuvre l'effet des femmes sur Nicky (déconnexion des neurones, salivation excessive, et – hum- déploiement de braguette) leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Absolument négatif.

\- Et toi ?

\- Quoi moi ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu penses de lui ? Tu dois avouer qu'elles tombent comme des mouches quand il est là…

\- C'est la bave de crapaud, suggéra Laura pince sans rire.

\- Si tu le dis.

Mais Myriam n'était pas femme à abandonner facilement.

Ce qu'elle voyait, c'était deux personnes qui avaient une confiance totale l'un en l'autre. C'était un beau début. Il suffisait de calmer le caractère de Laura et de rediriger la libido de Nicky sur elle, et tout irait bien.

.

.

Le lendemain, à 8 heures, le téléphone sonna. Laura baissa la musique qu'elle mettait pour son entraînement matinal, et décrocha.

\- Laura ?

\- Hélène ? fit-elle, surprise.

Même si elle n'était pas étonnée que le lieutenant de police ait son numéro, elle ne l'avait encore jamais appelée.

\- J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à t'annoncer.

Laura attendit.

\- On a retrouvé la Mini de Nicky en bas d'une falaise.

Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour intégrer les informations.

Elle sentait son cœur battre dans ses oreilles.

\- Et… Nicky ?

\- Il y a du sang sur le siège passager, et toutes les fenêtres étaient ouvertes, donc il est possible que son corps ait été emporté par la marée.

Laura savait qu'il lui restait quelques secondes pour être rationnelle avant que le choc n'atteigne son cerveau.

\- Tu… Quelqu'un a vu ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Les caméras des stations-service du coin montrent qu'aucune voiture n'a pris cette route pendant la demi-heure suivant le passage de Nicky. Et la route est à plusieurs centaines de mètres du bord de la falaise.

Donc ce n'était pas un accident.

\- Peut-être qu'il tentait quand même d'échapper à des poursuivants.

\- Il n'y avait qu'une trace de roues.

Laura s'assit.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? couina-t-elle.

\- Je regarde les faits, Laura, et je pense qu'il faut s'attendre au pire.

Laura fixa les magnets du frigo d'un regard vide.

\- Merci d'avoir appelé, Hélène.

.  
Ça ne pouvait pas finir comme ça.

D'une certaine façon, elle avait toujours imaginé Nicky comme un indestructible, un personnage de cinéma. Un de ces hommes en caoutchouc qui peuvent prendre mille coups et toujours se relever.

Mais peut-être pas quand ils choisissaient leur propre mort.

Ils n'ont pas trouvé de corps, Laura, tenta-t-elle de se rassurer. Tu l'aurais su s'il était suffisamment mal pour se donner la mort…

Piètre tentative pour se rassurer.

Laura fixa une des rares photos qu'elle avait de Nicky et elle, celle qu'il avait mis sur la porte du congélateur.

_Non_.

Elle n'en avait pas fini avec lui.

Elle ne savait toujours pas si Nicky était le diminutif de Nicholas, Nicodemus ou Nikita.

Elle ne savait toujours pas s'il était sincère quand il lui avait fait des avances le jour de leur première collaboration, ou si ç'avait été un automatisme.

Elle ne savait toujours pas où il rangeait ses cadeaux de Noël et d'anniversaire avant de les lui offrir.

Elle ne savait toujours pas s'il lui arrivait de pleurer.

Elle ne savait toujours pas s'il l'avait aimée.

.

.  
On frappa doucement à la porte. C'était le concierge.

\- Bonjour Mlle Marconi ! sourit-il. Le facteur a déposé ça pour vous.

\- Merci.

C'était une carte blanche, simple, sur laquelle était écrit _Si je ne rentre pas, on se reverra au paradis. _

Laura respira profondément.

C'était indéniablement l'écriture de Nicky. L'enveloppe était datée de la veille au soir.

_On se reverra au paradis. _

Alors c'était vrai…

Elle aurait imaginé qu'il préfèrerait une balle dans la tête à un saut en mer et la longue agonie de la noyade.

Elle fixa longuement le message avant de décider que, non, quelque chose clochait.

Avec cette lettre, elle n'en était que plus sûre.

Nicky Larson aurait écrit un sobre « Adieu. » ou « Au revoir ».

Ou une pirouette du style « Comme ça, tu auras de la place pour un petit-copain dans l'appartement. ». Pas cette formule.

_On se reverra au paradis. _

.

.  
.

.

.

Le théâtre T. Hôjô était le seul à Tokyo à être construit sur un modèle européen.

Quand Laura déposa son manteau au vestiaire, le spectacle avait commencé depuis quinze minutes. Elle fit signe à une ouvreuse qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'aide pour trouver sa place et qu'elle se glisserait discrètement à sa place.

Elle se faufila surtout dans un escalier.

Elle avait monté un étage, quand elle repéra des cales de portes dans un couloir. Toujours utile. Son sac à main commença tout de suite à peser lourd.

Elle avait passé l'après-midi à téléphoner aux hôpitaux de la région, à Mammouth et tous les amis connus de Nicky, et même à certaines de ses conquêtes. Personne n'avait d'informations.

Et puis, elle avait pensé à ouvrir un dictionnaire.

Elle grimpa deux, puis trois volées de marches.

Un panneau indiquait que le dernier étage du théâtre, aussi appelé paradis ou poulailler, était fermé.

Sous-entendu « spectacle de qualité » : si vous voulez venir le voir, payez le prix fort du parterre ou des loges, car il n'y aura pas de ticket en catégorie économique.

Elle tapota contre la porte. Quatre coups, selon le rythme codé que Nicky et elle avaient mis en place des mois plus tôt.

Elle poussa la porte et ne fut pas surprise de voir sa carrure se détacher dans l'ombre. Les rideaux étaient tirés, et sur un trépied, un fusil était installé. Elle supposait qu'avec le cadre noir autour, il ressemblait à une caméra vue de l'extérieur.

\- J'espère que tu as une bonne excuse, parce que j'ai passé la pire journée de ma vie.

Son petit cœur réalisait doucement que le cauchemar était fini.

\- Je n'étais pas sûre que tu comprennes, dit-il d'un ton neutre.

\- Comme toujours, tu me sous-estimes.

\- C'est vrai.

Leur voix étaient étouffés par les fauteuils revêtus de velours et les lourds rideaux. Le dialogue des comédiens sur scène semblait venir d'un autre monde.

\- Tu es là pour qui ?

\- Karl Shiiba, un industriel yakuza. Il a mis ta tête à prix.

Ah.

\- Pourquoi ?

Elle ne se souvenait pas d'un Karl.

\- Tu n'es qu'un petit poisson dans le monde des gardes du corps et des détectives privés, Laura. Donc quand on te vise, c'est toujours pour m'atteindre, moi.

\- Et simuler ta mort voulait dire éloigner la cible de ma tête, comprit-elle.

\- Et la faire disparaître, confirma-t-il. Shiiba ne sort jamais de chez lui, ou alors trop bien armé et camouflé pour que je l'atteigne… mais ce soir, sa maîtresse joue au théâtre.

Laura s'approcha. Les fentes autour de la fausse caméra laissaient voir des pans de couleurs et le carré lumineux de la scène comme un écran de télé.

\- Où est-il ?

Nicky pointa du doigt un des balcons les plus proches de la scène. Ça faciliterait le travail.

L'homme était seul. Peut-être se croyait-il à l'abri derrière une porte close.

\- Tu attends quoi ?

\- Il y a un air de musique assez fort au prochain acte, dit Nicky d'un air sombre.

\- On a fait ses recherches, je vois…

Il lui jeta un regard noir.

\- Contrairement à ce que tu as l'air de penser, je ne suis pas un idiot complet.

Laura sourit et s'assit dans un fauteuil qui émit un atroce couinement.

\- Tu veux que je bloque les portes des loges ? Pour nous laisser le temps de partir avant l'entracte ?

\- Comment tu comptes t'y prendre ?

Elle montra les cales portes dans son sac à main. Avec ça, plus ou poussait sur la porte, plus on la coinçait.

Nicky sourit. Diabolique.

C'était bien pour ça qu'elle était sa partenaire.

.  
Karl Shiiba était clairement en train de s'ennuyer devant la pièce.

Sa tête penchait dangereusement, comme celle de quelqu'un sur le point de s'endormir. Il avait privatisé sa loge. Personne ne se rendrait compte qu'il ne dormait pas avant l'entracte.

Nicky hésita.

Une femme que Shiiba aimait et qui peut-être l'aimait en retour, était sur scène en train de jouer.

_Il a voulu faire du mal à Laura,_ pensa Nicky.

La balle partit.

.

.

.

Elle savait qu'il n'aimait pas qu'elle le voit en train de tuer.

Alors Laura attendait dans la voiture. Leur bonne vieille Mini rouge.

Nicky avait visiblement échangé les plaques de la voiture avec celles qu'Hélène avait repêchées.

Le parking souterrain était désert, et elle avait peint les caméras de surveillance pour que leur fuite passe inaperçue.

Elle n'en avait rien laissé paraître, mais différentes émotions s'affrontaient dans sa poitrine. Le soulagement avant tout, une bonne dose de colère… et une folle envie de gifler et d'embrasser Nicky en même temps.

Elle reconnut les pas de Nicky résonner sur sa droite et démarra.

Des ombres mouvantes se dessinaient dans le rétroviseur.

Elle se pencha pour ouvrir la portière passager.

\- Dépêêêêêêcheuuuuh !

Dès qu'il eut une fesse dans l'habitacle, Laura appuya sur l'accélérateur.

\- J'en déduis que t'es pas passé si inaperçu que tu croyais ? dit-elle en prenant un virage serré vers la sortie.

\- Il y a eu un silence dans le morceau de musique _pile_ au mauvais moment… dit-il, l'air désolé.

\- Remercie ta Laura pour l'idée des cales… Attends… C'est des _chiens_ que j'entends ?

\- Accélère, j'te dis !

\- T'as qu'à acheter une meilleure caisse !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ma voiture ?! protesta-t-il en caressant le tableau de bord, comme s'il avait peur que la Mini se vexe.

\- Une Mini rouge ? Su-per pour les filatures et filer à l'anglaise sans être remarqué… Et je parle même pas de ta veste… Du bleu clair en pleine nuit ! T'es suicidaire ou quoi ?

Nicky coula un regard vers sa partenaire.

Avec sa robe de soirée, son air concentré sur la route, et le parfum floral que le vent lui portait en passant par sa nuque, il la trouvait magnifique.

Non pas que ce soit nouveau… Laura avait toujours eu la beauté fascinante mais dangereuse des feux d'artifice. Elle pouvait exploser à tout moment, mais même la tornade rouge en colère restait jolie. Une vraie grenade grenat.

\- Pourquoi tu n'as pas cru que je m'étais suicidé ?

\- Tu t'aimes bien trop pour ça.

Nicky rit. C'était sans doute vrai.

\- Tu t'étais caché où ?

\- Dans les bas-fonds de Tokyo… plaisanta-t-il en posant son bras sur le bord de la fenêtre baissée.

Ne _jamais_ sous-estimer l'étendu du réseau féminin de Nicky, comprit Laura.

Elle ouvrit les fenêtres pour laisser le vent nocturne fouetter sa figure, et murmura un vague « …Dans la chaleur de la nuit, le mal est toujours puni… ».

.

.

.


	4. Chapter 4 - Guns'n'roses

**Chapitre 4 - Guns'n'roses **

.

.

.

Nicky était en train de rêver qu'il nageait dans la lingerie, tel Picsou dans sa piscine de pièces d'or, quand Laura le secoua.

\- ….Quoiiii-euh ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Il y a quelqu'un à l'extérieur de l'appartement. J'ai entendu des pas.

Nicky attrapa le pistolet caché sous son oreiller et alla au salon.

Quand il ouvrit la porte, des bruits de course se firent entendre au bout du couloir. Nicky alluma la lumière. Personne.

Un graffiti avait été peint sur le mur en face de l'appartement.

« XYZ – fin de l'alphabet et fin de partie ».

Nicky soupira et referma la porte.

\- Alors ?

\- Un plaisantin. Retourne te coucher.

Quand il fut sûr qu'elle s'était rendormie, il se mit au travail.

Quand Laura alla chercher du lait le lendemain matin, le couloir sentait la peinture fraîche, mais elle ne s'y attarda pas.

.

.

.

\- Le réseau de Kyoto n'est pas complètement démantelé, dit Hélène à Nicky au téléphone, mais je suis confiante, l'équipe de police sur le coup a l'air très déterminée…

\- Même avec la meilleure détermination du monde, ça peut être l'affaire de plusieurs mois… Qu'est-ce que je fais de Laura en attendant ?

\- Tu gardes un œil dessus, comme toujours.

Merci, Sherlock… pensa-t-il en raccrochant.

Il reposa sa tête sur le transat qu'il avait installé sur le toit.

C'est là que Laura le trouva en train de bronzer, une heure plus tard. _Nudiste refoulé_, pensa-t-elle.

Elle s'approcha en tentant de faire abstraction du torse délicieusement musclé qui s'offrait à la caresse du soleil, et tendit à Nicky un des sorbets qu'elle venait de faire.

\- C'est en quel honneur ?

\- Faut pas que ça se perde.

\- C'est des _sorbets_…

\- Profite d'être encore dans mes bonnes grâces, dit-elle en s'installant sur une chaise de jardin à côté de lui.

L'atmosphère à Tokyo était suffocante. La climatisation tournait à plein régime dans l'appartement, mais le vent qui faisait se balancer les fils du générateur et l'ombre qu'il projetait sur le toit étaient plus agréables.

Laura se sentit rougir quand son regard s'appesantit sur la musculature de Nicky. Elle le traitait d'obsédé à longueur de temps, mais elle devait avouer qu'elle aussi aimait bien pouvoir dissimuler ses regards intéressés derrière ses lunettes de soleil.

Puis… elle repéra le trépied et le fusil à droite de Nicky, et soupira.

\- Tu espionnais qui ?

\- Tu vois la femme qui prend sa douche là-bas ?

\- Bien sûr que non ! fit-elle, outrée.

\- Sixième étage, douzième fenêtre en partant de la gauche, continua-t-il. Tant qu'elle est sous la douche, Mirna peut fouiller son appartement à la recherche de dossiers compromettants.

\- Donc tu dois la reluquer pour être sûr et certain que Mirna ne se fera pas prendre la main dans le sac… tu as vraiment un travail _difficile_…

\- M'en parle pas, dit Nicky, très sérieux, avant de se repencher vers la lunette. Ah…

Il appuya sur un talkie-walkie.

\- _Sors de là Mirna, elle est en train de se sécher_.

Nicky s'appesantit sur la vue jusqu'à ce que Laura lui mette une taloche sur la tête.

\- Vous travaillez ensemble, maintenant ?

\- Jalouse ?

\- Surprise, corrigea Laura, mais un peu trop vite.

Nicky leva un sourcil surpris. Il savait qu'elle mentait, et ça lui faisait plaisir.

\- J'ai besoin de noms du cartel de Kyoto. Ils ont beaucoup de liens à des hommes ici, et tant qu'on ne les aura pas arrêtés, tous les efforts de la police ne serviront à rien...

\- Ok. Dis-moi si je peux faire quelque chose.

Elle avait aidé Nicky à retourner l'appartement la semaine dernière, à la recherche de caméras et de mouchards. Ils en avaient trouvé cinq en tout. Nicky disait qu'ils avaient été plantés pour être sûr que son suicide était vrai (une Laura éplorée était plus convaincante que toutes les informations qui pouvaient filtrer de la police), mais Laura commençait à se demander si Nicky ne lui cachait pas quelque chose.

.  
.

.  
.

_Encore_ une coupure de courant ?

Nicky se leva pour aller trouver Laura.

Elle faisait toujours la fière pendant leurs missions de nuit, mais il savait qu'elle avait peur du noir quand elle était seule. Toni lui en parlait déjà de son vivant.

Sans surprise, il la trouva tétanisée, roulée en boule dans son lit.

Les ressorts du lit craquèrent sous son poids.

\- Ça va ?

\- On ne peut mieux, couina-t-elle.

Nicky s'installa mieux et sortit son briquet de sa poche. Il la laissa jouer avec, et fixa l'immeuble en face.

Oh-oh. Ce n'était _pas_ un accident. Plutôt un hacking du système électrique du quartier.

Parce qu'en face, les rares fenêtres éclairées formaient deux dessins. XYZ alternait avec la forme d'une tête de mort.

Un message perceptible uniquement de l'immeuble d'en face.

Il avait cessé depuis longtemps de croire aux coïncidences.

Laura s'était calmée et avait posé sa tête sur son épaule. La flamme de son briquet dansait dans la pénombre.

Nicky soupira.

\- Ça te dit de t'incruster au cocktail donné par Alekseï Bessourov demain soir ?

\- Le diplomate russe ? Pourquoi je sens que tu ne m'invites pas à danser mais qu'il va falloir qu'on évite des balles ou qu'on vole un truc ?

\- Parce que tu me connais trop bien, sourit-il dans la nuit.

.

.

\- T'es sûr que ce n'est pas juste une excuse pour que je mette mon cadeau d'anniversaire ?

\- Arrête de ronchonner et sors de cette salle de bain, ou on va être en retard.

La porte s'ouvrit. _Ah_.

– Tu vois que tu peux te déguiser en fille quand tu veux.

– Je _suis_ une fille, crétin !

\- On juge un moine à son habit.

\- T'as pas bien suivi la leçon des proverbes, je pense…

Nicky soupira.

\- Je voulais juste dire… « Wow ».

Les cheveux de Laura semblèrent rougir. A moins que ce ne soient ses joues.

Il lui donna le bras.

\- Chaque James Bond a besoin de sa James Bond Girl…

Laura sourit, mais un peu déçue. Nicky ne pensait visiblement qu'au travail.

Avec sa perruque et sa robe longue, Laura avait un air un peu déguisé. Ce n'était pas désagréable à l'œil, mais Nicky ne reconnaissait pas la fille dont il est tombé amoureux.

Il sentait aussi que le déguisement la faisait douter de sa beauté naturelle, de sa capacité à plaire sans artifice.

Il mourrait d'envie de lui dire le contraire, mais il savait qu'elle prendrait un compliment pour une moquerie. Il avait passé trop de temps à lui reprocher avec humour de ne pas ressembler à son type de femme… Alors qu'au fond, c'était ça qu'il aimait, ça qui la rendait différente de toutes les autres.

Laura mourrait d'envie de se démaquiller et de se débarrasser de ces cheveux trop longs qui l'encombraient, mais qu'elle se retenait pour lui plaire. Nicky, lui, avait peur qu'on la reconnaisse si elle ne portait pas de perruque. La sienne aussi lui grattait le crâne.

\- C'est parti…

.

.  
.

Elle se retint de lever les yeux au ciel quand Nicky se dirigea droit sur une bimbo enfarinée et peinturlurée, pour se présenter. La femme avait des mensurations aussi improbables que celles de Kim Kardashian, et bien sûr, une trainée d'homme baveurs derrière elle. La première pensée de Laura fut : « le mieux est l'ennemi du bien ».

\- Olympia Bessourov, dit la bimbo, en présentant sa main pour que Nicky la baise.

\- Un plaisir, madame, dit Nicky.

Un coup d'œil vers Laura lui apprit qu'elle, était beaucoup moins impressionnée.

\- Willow Rosenberg, mentit Laura. Enchantée.

Ils échangèrent quelques mots de courtoisie, puis Nicky la tira par sa manche vers le buffet.

\- _QUOI _?

\- « Willow Rosenberg » ?

\- Si j'avais dit Natasha Romanoff, tu aurais explosé de rire…

C'était sans doute vrai.

\- Pourquoi Olympia Bessourov ?

\- Que veux-tu, l'été est là, les phéromones flottent dans l'air…

\- … et Nicky Larson est aussi intenable qu'un animal en chaleur, j'ai compris… Je te jure que je vais finir par t'acheter une laisse…

Nicky se retint d'éclater de rire devant la mine sincèrement renfrognée de Laura.

\- Non mais qu'est-ce que tu t'es imaginé ? J'aime les femmes, _pas_ les ballons de baudruche botoxés…

Laura fit comme si ça ne changeait rien, mais Nicky la trouva tout de suite plus souriante.

\- Soyons sérieux, si j'ai approché Olympia, c'est parce qu'à un moment ou un autre, elle va forcément rejoindre l'homme qui m'intéresse.

\- Mais tu ne m'en diras pas plus, hein ?

\- Non. Les témoins et ceux qui connaissent des secrets qui ne leur appartiennent pas sont plus en danger que ceux qui sont dans l'ignorance.

Ah. Laura avait donc deviné juste : cette opération visait, d'une façon ou d'une autre, à assurer sa sécurité.

\- Donc je ne dois rien savoir, _mais_ tu m'emmènes droit dans la gueule du loup. S'ils me voient avec toi, les méchants vont présumer que tu m'as parlé.

\- Tu es quand même plus en sécurité ici à mes côtés, que seule à l'appartement.

Laura pensa au bazooka caché dans la penderie de l'entrée, mais se dit que ce n'était pas le moment de contredire Nicky.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

« Hungry Eyes » d'Eric Carmen résonna autour d'eux. Nicky attrapa sa main.

\- On danse.

\- Quoi ?

\- On _danse_.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que des cibles mouvantes sont moins faciles à atteindre, surtout dans une foule de danseurs.

Il devenait de plus en plus doué en excuses…

Laura ne protesta pas assez vite et vit bientôt les convives tournoyer autour d'elle.

\- Mais… tu sais danser !

\- Les profs de tango ont toujours fait partie de mes favorites, ne put-il s'empêcher de dire. Très… sensuelles. Quoi ? Ça m'a appris quelques petites choses ! tenta-t-il d'expliquer devant sa grimace.

Si elle n'avait pas entendu Nicky parler à Hélène au téléphone, s'ils n'avaient pas été sur une enquête aussi sensible, Laura aurait presque cru qu'ils avaient un rendez-vous romantique.

.

.  
.

Laura retrouva enfin Nicky dans la foule.

_Clairement_ en train de flirter avec une plantureuse brune. Elle les vit disparaître dans un couloir latéral.

Elle avala son cocktail XYZ cul sec. Tant pis pour l'élégance.

\- Un autre.

Dix minutes plus tard, comme elle ne les voyait pas revenir et que les hommes au bar étaient de plus en plus insistants, elle partit à grandes enjambées en direction des toilettes et bifurqua au dernier moment par le passage que Nicky et la brune avaient empruntés, son verre toujours à la main.

Voyons si Bessounov servait ses invités dans des verres de cristal…

Elle vida ce qui restait de son verre, et appliqua ce dernier contre le mur.

Au début, elle n'entendit rien, puis des voix. Des voix d'hommes, vues leurs tessitures, mais impossible d'entendre les mots exacts qu'ils prononçaient avec la musique qui venait de la salle de réception.

Un homme entra dans le couloir. Elle s'adossa au mur et sourit innocemment.

\- Madame, la salua-t-il galamment avant de s'éloigner.

Dès qu'il eut disparu, elle reposa le verre contre le mur, et son oreille dessus. Elle était presque sûre de ne pas entendre la voix de Nicky. Alors où est-ce qu'il était, cet abruti ?

Juste quand elle pensait à repartir vers le bar, Nicky apparut dans son champ de vision.

\- T'étais où ?

\- Pourquoi, je t'ai manqué ?

\- Nan, dit Laura, mais un peu trop fort.

Elle sentait que sa démarche n'était plus si assurée qu'avant les trois téquilas.

\- Aloooors ? Vous êtes partis faire un tour dans les jardins avec « Olympiâââ » ou sa copine ? Tu me diras, j'aurais dû me douter qu'avec tes airs de crooner tu attirerais toutes les quinqua célibataires et riches de la salle…

Nicky leva un sourcil amusé.

\- Tu as bu combien de verres depuis que je suis parti ?

\- Je sais pas, t'avais qu'à être là pour compter… On retourne danser ?

Il n'était pas sûr que la faire tourner après ce qu'elle avait ingurgité d'alcool soit une bonne idée.

\- Hmmmm, on va plutôt monter dans les étages.

Le visage de Laura s'illumina.

\- Y a des chambres ?

Nicky cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, pas sûr d'avoir bien compris.

\- Heu… oui, toi, tu vas aller t'allonger, et moi, je vais aller travailler, d'accord ?

Ils montèrent dans les étages. Un certain nombre de convives s'y promenaient. On jouait de la musique de chambre dans un des salons du premier étage, mais Nicky entraîna bientôt Laura dans une porte de service et ils atteignirent un étage interdit au public. Nicky s'arrêta devant une porte.

\- Tu peux faire le guet ? J'ai besoin d'enfoncer la porte.

\- J'ai une meilleure idée.

Laura glissa sa main sous sa jupe et en ressortit un étui rempli d'instruments très fins.

Elle en glissa un dans la serrure pour la mettre en tension, et fit jouer l'autre jusqu'à ce que le verrou s'ouvre.

\- Où t'as appris à crocheter une serrure ? fit Nicky, plutôt impressionné qu'elle ait pensé à accrocher cet attirail à sa jarretière.

La pensée même de ladite jarretière lui faisait un certain effet.

\- J'ai vu un tuto.

Elle porta la main à sa bouche.

\- Ça dérange si je m'assois pendant que tu fais ce que tu fais ?

_Titre_, pensa automatiquement Nicky, mais il se donna une gifle mentale et commença à fouiller le secrétaire de la chambre où ils étaient entrés.

Nicky mit finalement la main sur un organigramme.

\- Je vais montrer ça à Hélène demain à la première heure. Tu peux faire des photos ?

Elle sortit son téléphone et prit quelques clichés.

Quand ils eurent trouvé une sortie discrète, Laura réprima un frisson. Le temps s'était couvert et le parking était encore loin.

Une veste atterrit sur ses épaules. Parfois – dans de _rares_ fois – Nicky pouvait être un vrai gentleman.

Pour les talons aiguilles dans les graviers, par contre, il ne put rien faire.

Dans la voiture, elle retira la perruque avec un soupir d'aise.

Nicky fit de même. Et se félicita de son choix de décolleté pour la robe verte que portait Laura.

\- Concentre-toi sur la route, le reprit Laura, pas dupe.

Mais leurs pensées à tous les deux s'égaraient.

Nicky se rendait compte que ce qu'il notait du physique de Laura, il ne le lui reprochait plus.

Oui, elle avait une coupe à la garçonne, elle était plutôt petite et sportive, avec une silhouette d'acrobate ou d'ado, pas de femme fatale. Elle manquait toujours des attributs traditionnels des filles, les cheveux longs, la poitrine forte ou les longs cils.

Et en somme, elle refusait de jouer au jeu traditionnel de la séduction. Elle était franche, frontale, honnête. Avec Laura, il n'y avait pas de fausse pudibonderie ou de romantisme quand elle n'en avait pas envie. Pas de douceur non plus, sauf quand elle le voulait.

Elle avait indéniablement épicé son quotidien.

De son côté, Laura regardait le ciel étoilé. Elle s'attarda sur la veste chaude que Nicky lui avait passé sur les épaules. Le genre de geste qu'elle aimerait que son petit-copain fasse.

Oserait-elle le dire ?

Elle pourrait toujours blâmer l'alcool…

_Non, Laura, tu es une grande fille, _dit une voix dans sa tête qui lui rappela celle de son frère_._ _Si tu dois lui faire une déclaration, choisis le moment, et assume… _

Elle acquiesça mentalement, et la seconde d'après, elle ronflait, la tête basculant dangereusement vers l'épaule droite du conducteur.

.

.

.

.

\- « Action Man le plus grand de tous les héros » ! chantonnait Nicky sous la douche.

\- « Nicky Larson, le plus pervers de tous les zéros », répliqua Laura à travers la porte de la salle de bain.

\- Oh, ça va, hein, _Lau_ra sans lo-lo !

Il y eut un moment de silence derrière la porte.

– Tu veux _vraiment_ que je me lance dans les dérivés graveleux avec ton prénom ?

– Tu penses à quoi ?

– A un verbe _très_ proche de ton prénom et qui te correspond plutôt bien…

\- Ça casserait mon image de gentleman…

\- Mais du coup, y aurait plus de publicité mensongère et de tromperie sur la marchandise…

Nicky bouda et ferma violemment le rideau de douche.

.

_C'est toi ou elle_.

Nicky cligna des yeux. Les mots avaient été écrits au marqueur sur le miroir de la salle de bain. Ils n'avaient pas été là quand Nicky était entré dans la douche.

Le message était clair : nous pouvons t'atteindre. Même ici. Même chez toi. Même dans ta salle de bain.

\- T'as fini ?

De l'autre côté de la porte, Laura s'impatientait.

C'était fou ce qu'il prenait soin de ses cheveux et de son corps. Il avait presque plus de produits de beauté qu'elle… Argument de plus pour dire qu'elle n'était pas assez féminine. Des fois qu'elle ait besoin de sept savons et soins différents pour un corps et des cheveux courts.

\- Je finis d'admirer tous les dons que la Nature m'a donnés! vint la réponse joviale de Nicky, en plein nettoyage du miroir.

\- Ça devrait pas prendre trop de temps, alors !

Nicky soupira. Cette fille avait bien trop de répondant pour lui.

Pour l'agacer, il monta le soin de la radio et chanta à pleins poumons _"I'm so excited ! __And I just can't hide it! I'm about to lose control and I think I like it!" _

Trop fort pour entendre les bruits étouffés qui venaient de l'extérieur de la salle de bain.

.

.

.

\- Laura ?

_Merde_.

Sa chambre était sens dessus dessous.

Et sur l'édredon éventré, un message simple était écrit, accompagné d'une mèche de cheveux grenat.

_Parc central de Shinjuku, minuit, sans armes. Ne prévenez pas la police : on le saura. _

Tu as au moins une taupe dans tes collègues_, _écrit-il sans donner de précision à Hélène.

A partir de ce moment-là, son cerveau fut en pilote automatique, branché sur un seul objectif : ramener Laura saine et sauve à la maison.

.

.

.

Douze coups donnèrent quelque part dans Tokyo.

C'étaient indéniablement des vilains pas beaux, comme les appelait Laura : lunettes de soleil qui leur donnaient l'air plus con que mystérieux, bouches molles mâchonnant vaguement une cigarette ou un cure-dent (au choix), carrure de malabar un peu pataud, crâne rasé luisant sous les lampadaires.

Nicky plissa les yeux.

Il devait d'abord repérer où se trouvait Laura. Les balles perdues étaient sa hantise.

.

Laura mordait à belles dents dans son bâillon, mais pas moyen de le faire céder.

Et les coffres de voiture étaient d'un inconfort…

.

.

Alors c'était _elle_ qui avait manigancé tout ça.

Nicky était presque sûr que la femme qui était assise dans le parc, près du vieux kiosque, avait été une de ses conquêtes, un jour. Il ne croyait pas à une rancœur amoureuse, mais plutôt à un contrat ancien qu'il avait pris sans en saisir tous les tenants et les aboutissants.

Il était pourtant bien placé, en tant que tueur à gages, pour savoir que la vengeance d'une femme est pire que tout. Sa colocataire et ses clientes le prouvaient chaque jour : les femmes étaient rancunières.

Mais Laura était une petite joueuse avec ses réactions au quart de tour. Non, c'étaient les femmes pour qui la vengeance était un plat qui se mangeait bien froid dont il fallait se méfier, parce qu'on ne savait jamais quand les merdes allaient nous tomber dessus.

\- Bonsoir, Nicky…

\- Bonsoir.

Pas moyen de remettre un nom sur le visage de cette femme.

\- Ton assistante te manquait, je vois ?

\- Si vous avez touché _un seul_ de ses cheveux…

\- Tu nous feras quoi ? rit-elle sèchement.

Un homme que Nicky n'avait pas vu dans l'obscurité lui décocha un coup de pied dans le ventre. Nicky se réceptionna mal.

\- J'ai dit… Ne… touchez pas… à Laura, articula-t-il, le souffle coupé.

\- Toni Marconi aussi disait ça, ricana un des hommes. Regarde où ça l'a mené.

_Salauds_.

.

.  
.

Depuis le coffre où elle était enfermée, Laura tendait l'oreille. C'était presque mignon d'entendre Nicky s'inquiéter pour elle sans la voir. C'était aussi un dialogue plus franc que tout ce qu'il aurait accepté de dire en sa présence.

Il avait l'air sincèrement inquiet. Ça lui fit presque plaisir.

Elle projeta ses pieds d'un coup contre le bord du coffre, là où elle supposait se trouver le loquet de verrouillage.

Personne n'accourut, malgré le bruit. Elle supposait que Nicky avait toute leur attention.

Elle dut s'y reprendre à quatre fois pour entendre un clic métallique et que le coffre s'ouvre doucement. Elle inspira avec plaisir l'air nocturne.

Et aperçut Nicky.

Elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi couvert de munitions.

Il fallait toujours qu'il se mette en scène dans une entrée fracassante... Elle se promit de lui faire un T-Shirt « Nicky Larson est un vrai poseur ». _Si_ elle en réchappait.

Elle contourna discrètement la voiture noire.

Le conducteur regardait la scène. Le parc formait une espèce de cuvette, et au milieu, la pègre et Nicky se faisaient face. Leurs voix résonnaient de façon lugubre. Laura savait que chacun de ses pas seraient amplifiés par le béton, mais c'était ça ou rester où elle était.

Elle approcha de la scène quand Nicky mettait à terre deux hommes qui l'avaient approché de trop près à son goût.

Il en avait mis quatre autres au tapis quand elle atteignit les bosquets les plus proches.

Et tout à coup, la police se décida à intervenir.

Des échanges de coups de feu envahirent tout le parc, les hauteurs comme la cuvette.

\- 'i'yyyyyyy ! cria Laura à travers son bâillon.

Nicky lui fit signe qu'il l'avait vue et roula à terre pour éviter la lame d'un couteau. Son passage jusqu'à elle fut jonché d'hommes assommés.

Il retira son bâillon et sortit un couteau pour libérer ses mains, juste à temps pour qu'elle puisse se défendre. Un homme l'avait saisi par derrière, mais une ruade l'envoya à terre.

Agacé, Nicky actionna son bazooka, et Laura fut heureuse d'être sortie de la voiture qu'il avait visée.

– _Mais ça va pas_ ?! cria-t-elle en voyant la boule de feu qui s'éleva de la carlingue.

\- Ils m'ont énervé…

\- T'es vraiment qu'une _drama queen_, Nicky !

– Une _drama queen_ qui te sauve les miches ! répliqua-t-il en la plaquant sur le sol.  
Elle pressa ses mains sur ses oreilles pour étouffer la nouvelle slave de balles et leurs impacts.

\- Je me débrouillais très bien sans toi !

\- Je sais, mais pourquoi tu t'énerves ? Je suis là, non ?

\- _Marre_ de t'attendre ! Quand c'est les autres, tu arrives toujours à point et avec toute la cavalerie, mais bizarrement, quand JE suis concernée, y a plus personne !

\- Peut-être que j'étais content de pouvoir profiter de mon retour à la vie de célibataire pénard… Mais non, je me suis dit « Allons sauver Laura ! », et quand je la retrouve, je me fais engueuler comme une gosse ! cria-t-il.

\- Avoue plutôt que ton temps de réaction dépend de la taille de bonnet de la fille à sauver !

\- C'est mon principal critère, acquiesça-t-il avec sa bouille de gamin débile.

La voix amplifiée par un mégaphone d'Hélène retentit alors.

\- Lâchez vos armes ! Mains sur la tête ! Nicky Larson, ça vaut aussi pour ton joli p'tit cul !

Laura se mordit les joues pour s'empêcher de rire.

\- Autant pour ta réputation…

.

.  
.

Des gyrophares éclairaient tout le parc.

Le troisième panier à salade s'éloigna vers la prison régionale la plus proche.

\- C'est qui ? demanda Nicky à un policier qui surveillait la cheffe des mafieux.

\- Hildegarde Boniface ? Ce n'est _que_ l'héritière du Parrain des quartiers sud...

\- _Jolie, _commenta-t-il, plus pour lui-même.

\- Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher, hein… soupira Hélène.

\- De quoi ?

\- De reluquer une nana, même si elle va être condamnée à la prison à vie.

\- C'est l'impossibilité qui fait rêver…

\- Va voir Laura au lieu de faire le mariole… On doit l'emmener à l'hôpital pour ses côtes.

\- Mouais, noies pas le poisson… Comment vous avez su pour l'entretien de cette nuit ?

\- Oh, on a juste fait notre travail et on a su qu'il y aurait du grabuge au parc.

\- Vous auriez pas pu intervenir plus tôt ?

\- Et manquer une occasion de te voir te faire casser la figure ? ronronna Hélène.

Elle lui montra un homme menotté un peu plus loin.

\- C'était lui, la taupe, commenta-t-elle placidement.

Ils regardèrent l'homme être embarqué sans ménagement à l'arrière d'un fourgon. Hélène fit signe aux conducteurs d'aller à la prison sans passer par la case police. Et un ripou de moins…

\- Dis-lui, Nicky, ajouta Hélène en regardant l'ambulance à l'arrière de laquelle on avait fait asseoir Laura.

Nicky soupira.

\- Je la défends comme je défendrais ma petite-sœur. Ni plus ni moins.

\- A d'autres.

Hélène, plus que quiconque, comprenait que Nicky ne veuille pas s'attacher à Laura. S'attacher, c'est s'exposer, et dans leurs métiers, on n'atteignait rarement l'âge de la retraite. Mais ils méritaient tous les deux la relation qu'elle sentait possible entre eux.

\- Je n'ai pas le _droit_ d'espérer plus ! Tu sais très bien que j'ai promis à Toni de…

\- _Arrête_ de te cacher derrière cette promesse, Nick. C'est tellement plus simple que regarder la vérité en face… L'effet qu'elle te fait. L'effet que _tu_ lui fais. Toni ne t'a pas fait promettre de ne pas l'aimer. Il t'a fait promettre de ne pas la traiter comme tu traites toutes les autres femmes. Il ne savait pas que tu étais capable de regarder une femme comme tu regardes Laura.

\- Lieutenant Lamberti ? appela quelqu'un.

\- J'arrive, fit-elle avec agacement.

Elle se tourna vers Nicky.

\- Nick, il te faut quelqu'un qui peut te suivre. Une fille débrouillarde, qui peut veiller sur elle-même. Quelqu'un qui connait la réalité de ton métier. Parce que le secret professionnel, c'est la mort des couples. Laura correspond à tous ces critères. Alors ne laisse pas passer cette chance.

\- Tu sais très bien que quand Laura est en jeu, je n'ai pas les idées claires et je fais des erreurs de débutant. C'est pour ça que je t'ai demandé d'organiser sa sécurité…

Ses émotions interféraient toujours, quoi qu'il fasse.

\- Bah pour l'instant, elle est en vie… Donc ton manque de professionnalisme n'a pas trop merdé, on dirait…

Hélène s'éloigna. Nicky soupira.

.

.

.  
Laura lui sauta dans les bras.

Il était blessé, mais il était encore debout, son satané tas de muscles.

Il la serra contre lui et la laissa se perdre dans la chaleur de ce trench beige.

Et puis, il remarqua qu'elle devenait singulièrement lourde.

\- Laura ? _Laura_ ?

Elle s'était tout bonnement évanouie.

\- C'est l'émotion, diagnostiqua un des ambulanciers.

\- Vous avez fait combien d'années d'études pour en arriver à cette conclusion ? fit Nicky, plus agressivement que nécessaire.

\- Je croyais que tu aimais que les femmes se pâment dans tes bras... glissa Hélène en passant.

\- _Pas_ quand c'est Laura.

.

\- Nicky Larson ? Amoureux d'elle ? S'il y a bien une nana à laquelle je l'ai vu indifférent _à ce niveau-là_, dit le lieutenant Keber en désignant son bas-ventre, c'est bien elle…

Hélène leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Nicky Larson ? Indifférent à Laura Marconi ? Mon pauvre ami… et vous vous prétendez profiler ? S'il y a bien une personne à laquelle il n'est pas indifférent, c'est elle. Bon, après, pour ce qui est de _l'expression_ de son intérêt, disons que ce n'est pas une lumière…

Keber commença à acquiescer en riant, mais s'arrêta en voyant le regard du lieutenant. Visiblement, elle ne le rangeait pas non plus dans la catégorie « génie ».

.

.  
.

.  
.

Sayuri était rentrée de New York pour être au chevet de Laura, mais elle avait dû repartir rapidement. Hélène et elle avaient longuement discuté, et Nicky avait fait semblant de ne pas entendre.

_\- Lieutenant… je devrais peut-être l'emmener avec moi à New York._

\- Elle est entre de bonnes mains, avait dit Hélène.

\- _Des mains baladeuses, de ce que je sais_.

\- Pas en ce qui concerne Laura.

\- Nicky Larson attire les ennuis comme le miel les mouches…

_\- Oui, mais il fait toujours passer la sécurité de Laura avant la sienne. _

Nicky avait soupiré. Sayuri avait eu raison de s'inquiéter. Ça n'empêchait visiblement pas Laura d'être blessée de temps en temps : leur présence à l'hôpital en était la preuve.

Nicky cilla. Il y avait eu du mouvement dans la chambre.

Il entra et vit Laura ouvrir lentement un œil puis l'autre.

\- On a botté le cul aux méchants, au moins ? murmura-t-elle.

Nicky acquiesça et ferma la porte.

\- C'était idiot de prendre une balle pour moi.

\- Ils savent jamais viser, de toute façon… A se demander sur quel critère ils sont recrutés…

\- Les noms et les voix ridicules ?

\- Possible…

Il la vit grimacer.

\- Tu veux que j'appelle quelqu'un ?

\- Non, pas encore, fit-elle en se mettant sur son côté valide, les yeux fermés.

Il lui trouva l'air d'un chaton fatigué.

\- J'ai combien de côtes cassées ?

\- 3 au dernier compte.

Elle hocha la tête.

\- Toi, ça va ?

\- Comme toujours.

\- T'es pas indestructible, Nicky.

\- L'expérience prouve le contraire.

\- Mouais. Joue pas trop avec le feu, s'il te plaît... je m'ennuierais sans toi…

Nicky s'ennuyait déjà. Leur relation chicaneuse, leurs bagarres idiotes, les punch-lines et les commentaires de Laura sur ses choix de « lecture », tout lui manquait déjà. Et elle n'était en convalescence que depuis deux jours…

Nicky replaça une mèche rouge derrière son oreille. Laura fronça les sourcils, mais ne protesta pas.

Une infirmière entra alors pour apporter les antidouleurs.

\- Oh, votre petit-ami est là ! fit-elle joyeusement. Comme c'est charmant !

Les deux s'écartèrent automatiquement.

\- Elle ? Ma petite-amie ? Je sortirai jamais avec une femme qui a les cheveux couleur betterave… question de fierté.

\- Gre-nat, grommela-t-elle entre ses dents. Mes. Cheveux. sont. GRENAT.

\- Ouais, ouais, nuance très subjective…

\- Oh oh, je ne voulais pas créer de petite scène de ménage, pouffa la petite dame en repartant aussi sec. Je vous laiiisse !

Laura sourit.

\- Bon, oublions les courtoisies, qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ?

Nicky ne parla pas tout de suite.

\- J'aimerais que tu quittes le métier.

Laura s'y était un peu attendu. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il essayait.

\- Si tu me renvoies, Nicky, je me mettrais à mon compte.

\- Ça te plaît tant que ça ?

\- Je ne sais rien faire d'autre…

\- Cat's Eyes recrute des serveuses… Je suis sûre que Mirna te prendrait.

Laura réfléchit à son prochain argument.

La vérité, c'était que l'adrénaline, les filatures, les enquêtes… et Nicky_,_ aussi… tout ça, c'était sa cam.

\- _City Hunter_, c'est l'entreprise de mon frère, dit-elle sérieusement. Elle doit continuer à travers moi.

\- Alors _comme ton frère_, tu ne vas plus en première ligne, dit-il, implorant.

\- Dans. Tes. Rêves.

Il se retint de dire qu'elle y était déjà régulièrement.

\- Ça valait le coup d'essayer… soupira-t-il.

A dire vrai, Nicky aurait été déçu si elle avait abandonné si facilement.

La première fois qu'il avait rencontré Laura et travaillé avec elle, c'était son cran et son culot qui l'avaient impressionné. Et il la respectait pour s'être imposée dans un monde d'hommes et y avoir survécu plus longtemps que nombre de jeunes tueurs à gages et détectives privés.

Mais aujourd'hui, ce qu'il préférait, c'était son espièglerie et sa malice. Sans ses réveils musclés, il s'ennuyait terriblement.

\- Reviens vite travailler, alors. On a du pain sur la planche. Un réseau qui se démantèle, c'est un certain nombre d'électrons libres qui se reforment en bandes ou qui offrent leurs services au plus offrant…

\- Nicky Larson ne craint personne, hein…

\- « Surtout si la fille est mignonne »…

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, puis Nicky glissa sa main sous sa veste et lui montra les trois roses qu'il avait glissé dans son holster.

\- Un peu cliché ?

\- On s'en fout…

Elle l'attrapa par le col de sa veste et l'attira à lui. Mais il résista.

\- _Aïïïeuuuuh_ !

\- Quoi ?

\- Les épines !

Il sortit les fleurs de sous son bras.

\- On en était où ?

\- C'est l'heure de la piqûûûre ! chantonna la même infirmière qu'avant en poussant la porte de la chambre.

S'il doit exister des gens ravis de voir une seringue, Laura n'en faisait clairement pas partie. Nicky éclata de rire rien qu'à voir sa tête.

\- Bon, je vais rentrer…

\- D'accord. Hé, Nicky ?

\- Mmmh ?

\- Pas de filles à la maison pendant mon absence, okay ?

\- Y en a qu'une que je veux y voir de toute façon…

.

.

. 


	5. Chapter 5 - Bonus

**5\. Episode bonus **

**.**

**.**

**.**

\- C'est vous pour le service de garde-du-corps ?

\- Oui, entrez ! M. Larson est au Bureau d'analyse des nouvelles mais il reviendra dans deux minutes.

On entendit le bruit d'une chasse d'eau et Nicky réapparut.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai raté ?

\- Seulement ton entrée. Voici Magali Poirier. Nouvelle cliente.

Laura trouva le sourire de Nicky moins béat que d'habitude. Mais le naturel revient au galop…

.

\- Signez ici, dit Laura.

\- Je vous garde à l'œil, chantonna Nicky depuis la cuisine.

\- Comprenez « Je vais me rincer à l'œil ». Si vous ne faites pas gaffe.

\- Huhu.

Magali Poirier baissa la voix et désigna Nicky du doigt.

\- Ça marche vraiment, d'habitude, ses techniques d'approche moisies ?

Laura réprima un grand éclat de rire.

\- Y a malheureusement souvent des volontaires, oui…

Des femmes qui avaient vraiment toutes un pète au casque.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il est _lourd_…

Laura sourit.

\- Je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre toutes les deux…

**.**

**.  
. **

\- Je suis sûre qu'il a une poupée gonflable à ton effigie…

\- Beurk.

\- Tu as bien un punching-ball avec sa tête dessus…

\- C'est _pas_ la même chose !

Myriam haussa les épaules.

\- Au fond qu'est-ce que tu lui reproches ? D'être un peu idiot ?

\- Nicky ? Idiot ?

\- C'est ce que tu dis à longueur de temps.

Laura se mordit la lèvre. C'était vrai. Mais c'était faux. Nicky Larson jouait à l'idiot. Il était très intelligent quand il voulait. Et elle se rendait compte qu'elle n'aimait pas qu'une autre personne qu'elle l'insulte. C'était son petit privilège.

\- Alors quoi ?

\- Toni, lui, il faisait la vaisselle.

\- C'était l'homme domestique, et moi l'homme d'action, dit Nicky en sortant de la buanderie avec un panier plein de caleçons propres.

\- Ça, c'est des catégories inventées par les fainéants…

Nicky sourit. Elle avait sans doute raison.

**.**

**.**

Laura était de retour, aussi vibrante qu'avant, et elle faisait comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Puisque c'était ce qu'elle semblait préférer, Nicky voulait bien revenir à ses principes d'avant.

Pas d'investissement affectif. Une séparation nette entre le travail et la colocation.

Laura prétendit même l'encourager à voir ailleurs.

Tout avait commencé un jour où Myriam et elle discutaient dans le salon, persuadée qu'il ne pouvait pas les entendre par-dessus sa playlist des années 70 et 80 (« _I'm so Excited_ »,_ « Hot Stuff » et « Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch me _» faisant partie de ses titres fétiches).

\- Est-ce qu'il… papillonne toujours ? avait demandé Myriam, reine du politiquement correct.

Laura aurait sans doute dit « courir les jupons » ou « continuer son parcours de marathonien-sprinter des petites culottes et mini-jupes ».

\- Par habitude, je pense, avait répondu Laura.

\- Imagine le jour où Nicky Larson découvrira Tinder…

\- Parle pas de malheur…

\- J'en reviens pas qu'il ne connaisse pas !

\- Que je ne connaisse pas quoi ?

Laura se prit la tête entre les mains.

\- Tinder, répondit Myriam en souriant.

\- Quoi ?

\- Olalal, ils ont sacrément merdé leur communication, si toi, tu ne les connais pas…

.

\- Il faut d'abord te créer un compte.

Myriam ouvrait déjà son ordinateur.

\- Bon. Qu'est-ce que tu aimes ?

\- Les femmes.

\- Mais encore ?

\- Les femmes … avec des pectoraux développés. Et une taille fine. Et des loooongues jambes.

Une fois de plus, Laura remarquait que sa beauté androgyne n'était pas le modèle dominant dans le paysage de Nicky. Mais bizarrement, elle acceptait de mieux en mieux cette information. Après tout, peu de gens rencontraient et épousaient vraiment leur fantasme.

\- Tu ne peux pas te contenter de remplir la partie « préférence physique ». Une « chose pour laquelle tu es doué » ?

\- Rendre les femmes heureuses ?

« Hé, Dom Juan, vus tes abonnements, tu ne dois pas voir de vraies femmes régulièrement… »

\- _Autre_ chose ?

\- Survivre.

\- Purée, Nicky fais un effort, soupira Laura. Des qualités humaines _utiles dans le monde civil_ ?

\- Je sais faire les omelettes.

\- Ça, c'est vrai, confirma Myriam d'un air encourageant.

\- Omelette, tapa Laura.

.

Hélène appela pendant qu'ils composaient le profil.

Laura cala le combiné de téléphone contre son oreille.

\- Je fais la liste des qualités que recherche Nicky pour lui créer un compte sur un site de rencontre. Des idées ?

\- Nicky ? Il aime qu'on le frappe, dit Hélène.

Laura ne voulait _vraiment_ pas savoir comment Hélène en était arrivé à cette conclusion.

Mais elle devait reconnaître que la lieutenante de police avait raison. Il y avait quelque chose d'un peu masochiste dans la façon qu'il avait de s'entourer de femmes violentes et de les énerver. Soit il n'apprenait jamais la leçon (de la part d'un idiot comme lui, ça restait plausible), soit il aimait les coups. Que disaient Freud et Rousseau de la fessée, déjà ?

Quand elle raccrocha, Myriam rentra chez elle.

Et un quart d'heure plus tard, Laura, après avoir fini de compléter le profil de Nicky, s'écroulait, morte de rire, sur le canapé.

\- Quoi ? fit l'intéressé. Mais quoiii-euh ?

\- Je savais même pas que c'était possible…

Nicky s'approcha de l'écran et lut _« Compte tenu des informations renseignées et de vos demandes spécifiques, il semblerait que les sites XXXXXX et XXXXXX soient plus adaptés à vos attentes que notre site. ». _

\- J'ai bien peur que dans l'aire Japon, tes critères te fassent basculer sur liste noire ou dans la catégorie des prédateurs sexuels.

\- Mais j'ai répondu honnêtement à toutes les questions !

Il la poussa pour s'asseoir sur le canapé à côté d'elle. Une relecture rapide lui apprit qu'il n'y avait même pas sabotage.

\- Je sais…

Et elle éclata à nouveau de rire.

_\- Merci de soutenir ma vie sentimentale… _

\- Oh, Nicky, tu ne veux même pas d'une relation, tu veux une partie de jambes en l'air…. Peut-être que leur suggestion de sites te conviendra mieux.

\- Pourquoi c'est si difficile à croire que je veuille être en couple ?

\- Parce qu'un couple, ça se définit par son exclusivité, dit-elle.

\- Je suis au courant.

\- Donc, tu estimes que combien de tes dernières relations tombent dans la catégorie « couple » ?

\- Probablement aucune.

Bon. Au moins, il était lucide.

\- Et qui est l'heureuse élue qui t'a donné envie de changer de modèle ?

\- Un garçon manqué au caractère de cochon qui ne pourrait pas reconnaître un compliment même s'il dansait des claquettes sous ses yeux.

Elle leva un sourcil.

\- Faut vraiment que tu te calmes sur les métaphores.

\- Et toi, faut vraiment que tu te calmes tout court.

Laura cilla. Son visage était à quelques centimètres du sien. On n'entendait plus que leurs respirations.

Nicky referma doucement l'ordinateur.

\- Ce site ne m'intéresse pas, dit-il.

Elle lissa une de ses mèches rouges. Nicky suivit sa main des yeux.

\- Je ne suis pas quelqu'un pour toi. Je le sais, tu le sais, tout le monde les sait. On se le répète mutuellement depuis des années.

\- Mais on se répète aussi qu'on se déteste, dit Laura en baissant les yeux. Et on sait tous les deux que c'est faux.

Elle marquait un point.

\- Tu sais que je suis plus douée avec la colère qu'avec l'amour, continua Laura.

Il déglutit. C'était la première fois qu'elle prononçait ce mot.

\- Alors c'est fini, le crapaud et la blanche colombe ?

\- Si tu le veux aussi.

Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Son hommasse répondit avec ferveur. Elle ne repoussa la main qui s'était aventurée sous son T-shirt que par principe.

\- Plus sérieusement… La fidélité, c'est sexy aussi, Nicky. Essaye.

\- Si j'ai une bonne raison de l'apprendre… dit-il en retournant à ses lèvres. Mais qu'est-ce que je vois là ?

Il lorgnait sur le décolleté de Laura.

\- Oh, à d'autres… Tu m'as déjà vue en sous-vêtements la première fois qu'on a travaillé ensemble…

\- J'avais oublié ce qu'il y avait à voir…

\- Charmant, rit-elle contre sa bouche.

Elle savait toujours quand il mentait.

Et pour la première fois, Nicky Larson put aimer une femme dans son appartement sans finir pendu au balcon, avec ses mains baladeuses coincées avec lui sous la forme d'un burrito de couvertures frétillant.

.

.

.

FIN.

J'espère que vous aurez apprécié ^-^


End file.
